1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of color image signal processing. In particular, the present invention relates to a Y/C separator which generates a luminance signal and a chrominance (color difference) signal of a sequential scanning system on the basis of an image signal of an interlaced scanning system, and to a camera comprising such a Y/C separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of generating a luminance signal and a color difference signal on the basis of an image signal outputted from an image pick-up device, such as a CCD or the like, a Y/C separation circuit (Y: Luminance signal, and C: Color difference signal) is used. The Y/C separation circuit includes a circuit which simply generates a luminance signal and a color difference signal, and, additionally, for example, a circuit provided with a function which receives an image signal of an interlaced scanning system and generates a luminance signal and a color difference signal of a sequential scanning system. Up to now, conversion from an interlaced scanning system to a sequential scanning system has been realized, for example, by twice repeating the scanning of each of the scanning lines forming an odd field.
There is a possibility that a moving image will be displayed in a distorted state when displaying by simply repeatedly using each scanning line. To display, repeatedly, the same scanning line, means that scanning lines having the same content are disposed in parallel with one another, and this causes deterioration in the resolution in the vertical direction.